denouement
by LastMelodya
Summary: Bagi Hanji Zoe—ketua Pusat Penyelamatan Satwa Maria, hanya ada satu ambisi yang ingin ia capai sebelum mati; memburu si Pemburu Profesional Dunia, Levi Ackerman. [untuk #ANIMALIAChallenge]
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Hajime Isayama**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), ooc, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** ditulis untuk meramaikan ANIMALIA challenge by crystallized cherry dan psycheros. Beberapa informasi disadur dari berita daring National Geographic Indonesia. Dan anggaplah Maria di sini sebagai sebuah negara semacam Indonesia, ya ;p

 **.**

* * *

 **denouement**

* * *

 **.**

Suara pintu digeser menaut gerak refleks Hanji Zoe untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Erwin Smith berdiri di sana, dengan segenggam kertas-kertas foto yang ia acungkan tinggi-tinggi.

"Perburuan liar lagi."

Hanji menahan napas dalam-dalam, alisnya mengerut dan punggungnya terjatuh lemas. "Oh, Tuhan. Kali ini siapa lagi, Erwin?"

Erwin melangkah mendekati wanita itu dan menarik kursi kayu di depannya. Tak segera menjawab, pria berambut pirang itu mengempaskan kertas-kertas foto ke meja di hadapan Hanji. " _This_."

Ada geram yang tertahan ketika melihat foto-foto itu. Adalah satwa harimau putih yang sudah tergeletak dengan sisi kiri badan penuh darah, dengan tiga orang pemuda mengelilinginya dan melengkungkan kurva bibir ke atas tanda kepuasan. Ia terlampau mengenali alat pemburu yang digenggam masing-masing pemuda; senapan angin.

"Kita harus ke TKP besok. Ini harimau putih, Erwin! Kita benar-benar harus merekonstruksi ulang kesadaran masyarakat akan status hewan yang hampir punah ini." Hanji mengujar lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, wanita akhir tiga puluhan ini memang memiliki _fetish_ khusus pada satwa-satwa di sekitarnya. Apalagi yang terancam punah. Hal inilah yang membuat Hanji nekat mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota Pusat Penyelamatan Satwa di Maria (PPS). Dan keobsesifan khusunya tersebut malah membawa wanita itu menduduki posisi tertinggi di institusi ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta yang lain menggerakkan anggota untuk mengamankan harimau-harimau yang tersisa untuk sementara." Erwin menanggapi sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan pamit meninggalkan ruangan Hanji.

Hanji mengangguk afirmatif dan membuang napas lamat-lamat. Hanji, Erwin, dan anggota lainnya dipercaya sekaligus diberikan tanggung jawab untuk mengelola PPS di Maria yang telah berdiri lebih dari lima tahun ini. Selain memfokuskan atensi pada kesadaran masyarakat agar ikut memproteksi satwa-satwa liar, PPS Maria juga memiliki spesialisasi menampung satwa liar seperti harimau, gajah, badak, dan lain sebagainya.

Sebenarnya, kasus kepunahan satwa liar sudah menarik perhatian seluruh warga dunia. Amerika Serikat menggandeng negara di Afrika, Eropa, hingga LSM Wildlife Conservation Society untuk meningkatkan kesadaran isu ini. Berbagai kampanye pun sudah digaungkan, namun, maraknya praktik ilegal perdagangan satwa internasional menyebabkan hal-hal tersebut terempas seperti angin tak terdengar.

Jemari Hanji terulur untuk melepas kacamata yang dipakainya, kemudian ia larikan lagi ke pangkal hidung dan memijitnya pelan di sana. Mengapa ada banyak sekali entitas di dunia ini yang memiliki pemikiran rumit? Tak cukupkah mereka memikirkan hal-hal sederhana, seperti, menuruti setiap perintah kosmis di dunia ini. Tak perlu menentang. Sebab semua hal akan terasa lebih mudah jika segalanya berjalan statis dan sistematis.

 _Ah,_ Hanji mendesah lagi.

 _C'est la vie_.

Begitulah hidup.

* * *

Berita yang datang di malam hari ketika Hanji mempersiapkan kebutuhannya untuk observasi besok adalah berita yang mampu menaikkan seluruh aliran darahnya ke kepala.

Penganugerahan Pemburu Profesional Dunia.

Belum selesai masalahnya dengan eksistensial harimau-harimau putih yang terancam, kini, di hadapannya, ada masalah yang harus ia tindaklanjuti lagi. Wanita itu tak bisa diam saja, ia tak bisa membiarkan dunia berteriak dan mengelu-elukan seseorang dengan gelar tersebut seolah si pengakseptasi gelar adalah orang hebat dari perspektif positif. Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Maka, diam-diam wanita itu membuka tablet dan meretardasi sementara persiapan observasinya untuk besok dan mencari-cari rujukan _link_ tentang penganugerahan pemburu profesional sedunia yang diujar-ujarkan di televisi beberapa saat tadi.

Namanya Levi Ackerman.

Berparas aristokratis dengan rambut hitam dan mata tajam. Sangat sesuai dengan gelar yang diampunya, pemburu profesional. Seorang Levi mampu membuar Hanji geram bukan kepalang bahkan sebelum wanita itu sempat bertemu dan membaca riwayat hidupnya.

Dunia sudah terlalu miskin akan pengetahuan tentang perlindungan hewan liar yang hampir punah. Sedang Levi, dan gelarnya, datang begitu saja mendistraksi segala rekonstruksi yang Hanji rencanakan. Pria itu mungkin mampu membuat pengetahuan orang-orang di dunia akan proteksi satwa semakin miskin.

Maka, Hanji berjanji dalam hati, pada dirinya sendiri;

ia akan memburu Levi Ackerman.

* * *

Pengangkutan harimau-harimau putih yang tersisa membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Seharusnya, di sana ada sembilan belas harimau putih, namun tersisa enam belas, sebab pemburu liar telah merenggutnya dua kemarin. Ada bekas noda darah yang membuat Hanji merinding dan tak sanggup berpikir. Erwin ada di sebelahnya dengan gerakan lebih luwes dan sempurna. Mencatat segala data yang diperlukan, hingga perencanaan tuntutan hukum untuk pemburu-pemburu tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Sampai kapan hewan-hewan ini dikurungkan di PPS?" Seseorang—warga yang sudah lama tinggal di sekitar hutan bertanya pada Erwin.

Hanji meliriknya tak suka. "Di PPS, kami tidak mengurung mereka, jika itu yang Anda kira."

Erwin mengerling pada Hanji dan mencoba tersenyum pada si pria paruh baya dengan panut. "Kami tidak mengurung mereka—seperti yang Ketua Hanji bilang. Di PPS satwa-satwa itu akan menjalani proses pendidikan agar mereka dapat hidup bebas di habitatnya, supaya kemudian bisa kembali kami _release_ atau lepasliarkan."

"Berapa lama?"

Erwin tersenyum lagi. "Sampai segalanya memungkinkan."

Ketika observasi selesai, mereka semua mengadakan evaluasi. Kerusakan habitat di hutan tempat penangkapan harimau itu sudah lumayan parah. Hutan itu pun tak hanya banyak dimasuki pemburu liar, namun penebang liar juga. Hal-hal tersebut menghasilkan konklusi bahwa tidak memungkinkan jika setelah proses pendidikan pada satwa-satwa di PPS telah selesai, satwa tersebut akan dikembalikan di hutan asalnya. Mereka harus mencari tempat lain, yang risiko penebangan dan pemburuannya masih kecil atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali.

"Bukankah kita sudah seharusnya menyusun strategi baru?" Tetiba Mike Zakarius mengujar, atensi beralih dan membentuk pusat kepadanya. "Posisi kita terjebak seperti kebun binatang. Padahal, tempat kita bisa dibilang hanya untuk transit satwa-satwa tersebut, kan?"

"Kau keberatan, Mike?" Hanji—dengan emosinya yang belum surut, menatap nyalang.

"Bukan begitu, Ketua. Jika ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk meminimalisasi perburuan satwa liar, kenapa tak kita lakukan?"

"Kita sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari, Mike. Dari dulu, misi kita ya memang itu."

"Lantas?"

Sepersekian detik, Erwin berdeham. Pria penuh wibawa itu memang secara implisit sudah menggaungkan diri sebagai si penengah antara ketua dan anggotanya jika ada perselisihan pendapat. "Jangan terbawa emosi. Kita akan membuat perkumpulan di setiap daerah, demi mengembangkan komunitas-komunitas masyarakat pelestari satwa liar dilindungi. Dengan begitu, kita akan terbantu. Transit satwa liar yang kritis di habitatnya, beberapa bisa ditampung oleh komunitas itu. Tak hanya di PPS."

"Boleh," Mike berseru afirmatif. Diam-diam matanya menatap Hanji yang masih kesal.

"Oke," ujar sang ketua akhirnya. Diikuti hela napas lega oleh beberapa anggota lainnya. "Tapi, selain itu, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk satu hal lagi."

Seluruh entitas di dalam ruangan itu memfokuskan pendengaran.

"Aku ingin mencari Levi Ackerman, seseorang yang baru saja ditetapkan sebagai Pemburu Profesional Dunia. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku ingin ia menerima hukuman sebagaimana pemburu liar lainnya yang tertangkap dihukum."

Farlan menaikkan alis. "Ada gelar seperti itu?"

Hanji mengangguk terlampau bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencarinya." Erwin menambahi. "Setinggi apa pun gelarnya, yang bertajuk pemburu adalah musuh kita."

Hanji tersenyum senang.

* * *

Satu senapan angin terangkat dengan gerakan sistemik untuk kemudian dilepaslandaskan ke arah linear di depan sana. Tak sampai dua detik kemudian, seekor rusa bertanduk tiga tergelepar lemah di atas tanah dengan darah yang mengalir di satu sisi tubuhnya.

Mata tajam yang menatap di balik senapan itu mengilat, bibir terangkat, seringai melayang. Levi Ackerman menaut lagi direksi lain untuk kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bermaksud merepetisi keberhasilannya barusan.

Belum sempat satu senapan kembali lepas landas, tangannya ditaut kasar.

"Ha! _I got you_."

Levi terdistraksi dan dengan dengusan kecil menoleh ke asal suara. Alis tebalnya mengerut, menemukan seorang wanita berkacamata dengan kuncir ponytail tengah menatap nyalang padanya. Wajahnya penuh kepuasan dan matanya yang _sienna_ memicing menantang.

"Erwin, Mike, Farlan, ayo tangkap dia!"

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, tiga orang pria perkasa mengelilinginya dan dengan kekuatan penuh mencoba menariknya dari tempatnya berstagnasi. Sedang yang wanita, merebut kasar senapan angin di tangan kanannya.

Levi berdecak. "Apa-apaan ini."

Tiga orang yang menariknya ke sisi tak menjawab apa pun. Mata tetap menatap lurus seolah yang mereka bawa bukanlah manusia atau apa pun yang mampu berbicara.

Levi menggeram tak suka. "Oi, apa-apaan kubilang!"

"Kami dari anggota Pusat Penyelamatan Satwa di Maria. Kau akan dibawa untuk ditindaklanjuti, Tuan Ackerman." Wanita berkacamata itu mengujar lagi. Lagaknya yang seperti bos menginvasi senapan Levi dengan kerutan di wajah seolah benda itu merupakan benda paling menjijikan yang pernah ia lihat.

Mendengar tanggapannya, Levi semakin bingung. "PPS? Ditindaklanjuti?" Hanji mengangguk. Ia sampai di samping _limousine_ hitam dan ketiga pria yang menariknya mengempaskannya ke dalam mobil. " _Shit_ , apa-apaan kalian ini? Kau pikir aku satwa liar yang harus diselamatkan?"

Hanji tertawa kering untuk kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk tepat di samping Levi. Senapannya sudah tak di tangan, entah ke mana, tiba-tiba Levi merasa sangat kesal. "Kau memang bukan satwa liar, tapi kau pemburu liar yang harus dibawa ke penegak hukum, Ackerman!"

Beberapa saat, keduanya saling menatap penuh kebencian, mentransfer sengat elektris yang membuat darah semakin naik ke atas kepala. Kemudian, Levi mendecih, kalau tak ingat yang di depannya adalah seorang wanita, ia pasti sudah meninjunya sampai babak belur. "Kau bilang aku apa tadi?"

Hanji melipat tangan di dada. "Pemburu liar!"

Levi merasakan mobil itu bergerak cepat. Dan kuantitas kesalnya semakin bertambah. Apalagi sekarang? Mau dibawa ke mana dia?

Sekitar lima belas menit mencoba membungkam pengecap, akhirnya mobil itu berhenti. Ia melihat plang besar bertuliskan _Pusat Penyelamatan Satwa Maria_ sebelum akhirnya pintu mobil dibuka, dan tangannya ditarik kencang oleh si wanita berkuncir.

(Levi _amazed_ dengan kekuatan wanita itu yang terkesan liar. Cih)

"Hei, mata empat, lepaskan aku."

Ia tak dihiraukan. Langkahnya ditarik masuk ke dalam bangunan. Matanya meneliti konstruksi lembap itu, ada sebuah ruang _indoor_ yang berisikan harimau-harimau putih. Banyak sekali.

Suara kenop dibuka mengalihkan atensi Levi. Kini, ia dibawa masuk ke dalam sebuah kubikel kecil, penuh dokumen-dokumen entah apa dan berhias bingkai-bingkai berisi artikel tentang perlindungan satwa.

"Erwin, telepon aparat hukum. Kita harus mengurung orang ini secepat mungkin." Wanita itu berseru pada salah satu pria yang pirang dan menarik satu kursi untuk ia duduki di hadapan Levi.

Levi mengerut protes. "Dikurung? Apa salahku?"

Hanji mengalihkan pandangan dan mengatensi Levi dengan _sienna_ berkilat. "Kau seorang pemburu dan masih bertanya apa salahmu? Kau gila?"

Levi refleks mundur, menjauhi kepala Hanji yang semakin mendekat. Ia mendesah untuk yang kesekian kali. "Siapa namamu?"

Dengan raut bingung, wanita di hadapnya tetap menjawab. "Hanji Zoe."

"Kedudukanmu di lembaga ini?"

"Aku ketua PPS. Puas?"

Ada seringai yang diberikan Levi sebelum satu kalimat terujar. "Turun dari jabatanmu. Kau tak pantas mengembannya."

"A-apa? Apa-apaan kau, berengsek!" Hanji bergerak dan bangkit berdiri. Kini, berbalik tak ingin mendekati Levi.

Levi ikut berdiri, tubuhnya yang tak setinggi pria-pria lain di ruangan itu mendekati Hanji. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa aku, mata empat."

Erwin, Mike, dan Farlan kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau pemburu. Gelarmu itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu barang sedetik, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Levi mundur dan kembali duduk di kursi sebelumnya.

"Kau—"

"—Hanji." Erwin maju dan menarik tangan wanita itu. "Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang _miss_ di sini. Kita dengarkan penjelasannya dulu."

Levi diam-diam memerhatikan Hanji yang akhirnya terdiam. Meski kedua tangan wanita itu masih mengepal menahan emosi.

"Jadi?" Erwin memulai.

"Biar kutebak," ungkap Levi. "Kalian tak paham tentang gelar Pemburu Profesional Dunia."

Beberapa pasang mata di sana memandang penuh tanya. Hanya _sienna_ Hanji yang mengerut tak terima.

"Gelar ini diberikan padaku bukan tanpa alasan. Siapa bilang memburu selalu tentang hal-hal negatif? Aku punya perbedaan signifikan dengan pemburu-pemburu liar yang kau maksud itu.

"Dalam berburu, aku punya konsep; _conservation by utilization_ , konservasi dengan pemanfaatan. Ada beberapa pakem khusus yang harus kupatuhi ketika berburu. Ada persyaratan tentang satwa apa dan satwa yang bagaimana yang boleh—dan bahkan, wajib kuburu.

"Kau lihat rusa yang tadi, sebagai salah satu contoh. Itu adalah rusa jantan yang sudah tua, cirinya adalah cabang tiga di tanduknya. Biasanya, ia sering dikelilingi lima sampai enam rusa betina, padahal, secara faktual, rusa tua ini sudah tak produktif lagi. Tapi, ia tak mau melepaskan rusa-rusa betina itu untuk rusa jantan lain yang masih muda.

"Kalau ada yang nekat, ia akan mengajak rusa jantan muda berduel. Dan kuantitas kemenangan yang diraih oleh rusa-rusa muda sangat kecil. Dengan begitu, ia menahan laju produktivitas rusa-rusa lain. Maka dari itu, rusa tua seperti itu wajib diburu. Agar ia bisa melepaskan rusa-rusa betina kepada rusa jantan muda lainnya dan mereka pun dapat berkembang biak. Sehingga, spesies langka ini pun dapat bertahan."

Hening mendominasi.

Levi melanjutkan, "Tak hanya pada rusa tua. Masih ada banyak beberapa hewan yang sudah seharusnya diburu. Gajah yang memiliki pangjang gading lebih dari 1,5 meter, hipopotemus beringas yang banyak memangsa manusia, dan lainnya. Lagi pula, setiap berburu, aku selalu membayar izin. Dan uangnya masuk ke konservasi perlindungan hewan juga. Jika salah sasaran, aku akan membayar denda."

Levi menatap Hanji, wanita itu membuang muka.

"Jadi … apa aku masih layak kau laporkan polisi, mata empat bodoh?"

Hanji akhirnya kembali menatap. Ia melangkah pelan menuju Levi dan dengan wajah setengah menyesal (setengahnya lagi masih kesal), mengulurkan tangan lentiknya. Mengujar apologia.

" _Well, sorry_."

Levi menatap jari-jemari itu dengan angkuh. Tangannya yang kekar masih punya banyak gengsi untuk membalas uluran tangan yang diberi Hanji.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku terlalu cinta satwa-satwa di luar sana. Jadi … maafkan aku, jika selama ini menandai semua pemburu itu sama saja." Wanita itu membujuk. Melebarkan _sienna_ , dengan sedikit kurva-kurva di sudut bibir.

Satu dengusan lagi, namun akhirnya, Levi bersedia membalas uluran tangan itu. "Kuterima pengakuan akan _kebodohanmu_ , mata empat."

Pada akhirnya, Levi bergegas bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya yang tajam menaut pada setiap entitas di ruangan itu dan menuntut pembebasan. "Sudah boleh keluar?"

Hanji, dengan cepat, menahannya. "Tunggu, Levi!" Wanita itu mengambil sebuah dokumen di sudut meja yang ada di ruangan itu, tumpukkan kertas, seperti buku yang tak dijilid. Kemudian, ia mengulurkan dokumen itu pada Levi, menatapnya tepat di mata. "Uhm … kau boleh membaca-bacanya dulu. Itu tentang PPS Maria dan segala kegiatan kami di sini," katanya, sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan, Levi, melihat kepedulianmu akan satwa liar terancam punah dan realisasimu akan perburuan _conservation by utilization_ , bolehkah aku mengajukan satu permintaan padamu?"

Lagi-lagi Levi mengerutkan alis—perlakuan refleksnya ketika tengah menuntut sesuatu. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau jadi duta Pemburu Profesional." Hanji menghela napas. "Beberapa waktu ke depan kami memiliki kegiatan perkumpulan di setiap daerah untuk mengembangkan komunitas-komunitas masyarakat pelestari satwa dilindungi. Di sana, kau bisa menyebarkan pengetahuanmu tentang perburuan. Supaya lebih banyak masyarakat yang mengetahui tentang konsep _conservation by utilization_. Hm … bagaimana?"

Terdengar seperti permintaan kecil, bagi Levi yang sudah memiliki gelar sebesar yang diembannya. Mungkin sepele, namun, bagi Levi, gagasan itu punya jutaan harapan.

Hanji mungkin impulsif, bertindak sesuai gerak hatinya, tak lagi memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain jika melakukan sesuatu. Ada banyak kemungkinan negatif yang berdampak pada keimpulsifannya itu. Contohnya, hari ini. Bagaimana ia menarik Levi dan menghakiminya seolah ia adalah tersangka, padahal yang sebenarnya, ia berada di pihak yang sama.

Namun, sekali lagi, gagasan yang diujar Hanji punya sejuta harapan, akan berkembangnya pelestarian satwa dilindungi yang dicintai wanita itu.

Maka, Levi menjawab.

"Ada alasan untuk menolak?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **|end|**

* * *

 **a/n:** dari berita terakhir yang saya dengar, gelar Pemburu Profesional Dunia ini masih dipegang oleh orang Indonesia—Pak Rahmat Shah (iya, ayahnya Raline Shah).

Fik ini saya tujukan untuk para pemburu hewan liar yang masih merasa _memburu hewan langka itu keren_. Dibanding memburu liar yang hanya mendapat kerugian seperti itu, kenapa tidak kalian terapkan perburuan dengan konsep _conservation by utilization_? Memburu hewan yang hampir punah tidak akan membuat kalian mendapatkan gelar Pemburu Profesional Dunia, toh? Jadi, kalau masih bisa memburu dengan cara menguntungkan, kenapa tidak?

Segala kekurangan dalam fik ini merupakan keterbatasan penulis akan segala konten dan fakta-fakta di dalamnya. So, review and concrit are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
